V5.21
New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champion skins have been added to the store for Harrowing 2015, and will be Legacy skins: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following summoner icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon0940.png|Worlds 2015 Semifinals SK Telecom T1 ProfileIcon0941.png|Worlds 2015 Semifinals Orige ProfileIcon0942.png|Worlds 2015 Semifinals Fnatic ProfileIcon0943.png|Worlds 2015 Semifinals KOO Tigers ProfileIcon0948 Burning Hunger.png|Burning Hunger ProfileIcon0949 Drop Dead.png|Drop Dead PVP.net ;Report System * Out-of-date report categories removed. * Players are allowed to select up to 3 report categories when reporting. League of Legends V5.21 Champions ;New Short Bios * * * * * ;New Main Lores * * * * * ; * / ** Fixed a bug where the reflected damage from Tibbers' Molten Shield wasn't triggering spell effects. ; *Fixed a bug where Caitlyn's attack animation and damage application would occasionally become unsynchronized if was in the game. ; * **Tooltip updated. While the healing effect is not shown on the updated tooltip, it is still functional. ** Enemy champion kills with generate 2 stacks instead of 1 stack. ** Killing an enemy unit with when is already at 6 stacks will heal him for . The heal is doubled when the ability kills an enemy champion. ; * **Tooltip updated and corrected. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 580 from 631. ** Health per level growth increased to 82 from 79. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ** The ability no longer refunds 50% of mana cost (25 mana) on kill. ; * **Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 9 seconds. ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * **Isolated enemies indicator improved for and skins. ; * **Fixed a bug where the allied/enemy indicators for Wolf's marks would occasionally be the wrong color. An allied Wolf will now always place blue marks on the map, and enemy marks will be red. **Fixed a bug where Wolf would occasionally claim stacks from monsters he wasn't hunting. ; *General **Title changed to the Iron Revenant from the Master of Metal. * **Amount of experience gained in shared lane changed to |Two champions}} / |Three champions}} / |Four champions}} / |Five champions}} / |Six champions (Hexakill)}} % from 100% in all circumstances. ***By comparison, other champions receive |Two champions}} / |Three champions}} / |Four champions}} / |Five champions}} / |Six champions (Hexakill)}} %. * **Neutral monsters no longer refuse to aggro on the Dragon's ghost. ; * ** Cooldown increased to from . ; * **Base damage reduced to from . * **Base damage reduced to from . ; *General **Updated recommended items. * ** Zilean generates bottled experience every 5 seconds. When he has enough bottled experience to finish an ally's level, he can right-click them to impart it (1000 range), with Zilean also gaining the same amount. Zilean cannot impart bottled experience while in combat or to targets in combat. (120 second cooldown) * **Bombs now use edge range instead of center range when sticking to targets. **Bombs now have an increased stick-radius for allied champions. Note that bombs prioritize enemies. **New particle effect for when the bomb binds to a target. **Improved explosion visual and audio effects timing. Items ; *Fixed a bug where the vision radius was decreasing at level 9. Vision radius at level 9 increased to 550 from 400. References fr:V5.21 pl:V5.21 Category:Patch notes